


In the Dark of the Night

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, Food Play, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Wrestling AU, With A Twist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: The first time Roman slept with a vampire; it was an accident. All the times after that, well, not so much.





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I had way too much fun manipulating to suit my own needs.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name from the Anastasia soundtrack.

Roman lies naked under the comforting press of his blankets, blindfolded and cuffed to the headboard as adrenaline and anticipation slip shaky into his veins. His every molecule is tense and straining as his other senses try to make up for his lack of sight, and the sound of his breathing is loud and asthmatic in his ears. He freezes at the creaking sound of wood but when after a few anxious minutes nothing happens Roman allows himself to relax back into the bed just slightly. It’s always the waiting that gets to him, time slipping by black and immeasurable, as he sits prone and vulnerable and expectant. The beating of his heart like the ticking of an internal clock as it rattles off countless seconds in the infinite obsidian surrounding him. 

It happens so quickly, between one infinitesimal moment and the next, and suddenly Roman is no longer alone in the locked bedroom of his locked apartment, the air around him seeming to shift and reform as the atmosphere of the room changes with the addition of another body. 

“Did you miss me?”

The voice slides over Roman like dark velvet, and it soaks into his body as goosebumps shiver to the surface of his skin and the back of his neck tingles with the husky tone. He turns his head in the direction he believes the sound is coming from, but it’s always moving, and the speed with which he snaps his head from side to side leaves him dizzy. 

“It’s okay, I know you did.”

The covers shielding Roman’s nudity glide slowly down his body, revealing the broad bronze planes and defined lines of his chest, his torso, his legs until finally, they fall to the floor with a hush of fabric.

“What else could this lovely and delicious display mean if not that I’m missed, hmm?” Without waiting for an answer, he’s instantly hovering above Roman, still not touching him anywhere, just inhaling deeply over his neck and releasing it hot and moist and sensual over his fluttering pulse. “No, I think spreading yourself out like a delectable little buffet definitely means that you missed me, my sweet.”

He’s just as quickly gone, and the breath Roman has been holding escapes his lips on a trembling sigh. He tracks the room with blind eyes, searching for the room’s other occupant, but it’s an impossible mission with his lack of sight and the agility of his target. 

“Have you been thinking about me?” he asks, trailing one slightly pointed nail over Roman’s soft inner thigh, and it clenches reflexively under the touch. “Have you been dreaming about all the ways I’ll touch and tease you before I take what I came for?”

“_Yes_,” Roman sighs, rolling his body in search of more precious contact, “please take me.”

“How could I resist such a tempting offer, hmm? I am but a bee drawn to your luscious nectar by the exquisite beauty of your blossom and left helpless by the power of your lure. Worry not, my sweet, as long as you continue to bloom, I’ll return to your petals again and again until you wish otherwise.”

His words play passionate and poetic where he magically appears to purr them seductively into Roman’s ear, and a flush of arousal warms his skin. He traces chilled fingers over the heated flesh of Roman’s chest and in ever-tightening circles around each of Roman’s nipples but never touches the peaks even as they stiffen and beg for his attention. Only when they’re pointed and painful and Roman is whimpering in desperation does he finally pluck and pinch at the needy buds and Roman moans in relief. A shimmering pleasure starts in his nipples and lights bright into his pecs as it glows into his heart and then gets pumped sunny into the rest of his body. His cock starts to perk up under the radiant rays of attention, and Roman’s not the only one who notices its awakening. 

“I see you’re not the only one who missed me,” he quips, walking his fingers down Roman’s sternum to grip and squeeze at the cushion of his stomach, “but he’ll get his turn, don’t worry.”

He kneads and massages the dips and curves of Roman’s belly until the muscles of his abdomen are quivering delicately beneath his hands. Sparkling bliss illuminates his insides as it gleams glittery desire into his pelvis that lights neon up his cock until he’s nearing full hardness. It’s not enough to persuade his visitor to throw out his itinerary though because he drags ticklish nails over the jut of Roman’s hipbones to dig into his thick thighs. Pain sings up his spine, piercing and radiant, and Roman arches off the bed as delight spills from his mouth in a river of appreciation. 

“Do you like the way I touch you, hmm?” He brushes butterfly-light fingertips across the sensitive skin surrounding Roman’s now straining cock, and he whines high in the back of his throat. “You make such lovely sounds for me, my sweet. Do you need more?” he asks tenderly, smoothing his hands back over Roman’s hips.

“_Please_.” Roman cries brokenly, tugging at his bonds.

“Hush, my sweet. You know you shall have it.” he soothes, gentle hands working to calm Roman’s urgency, and no time later, he’s finally wrapping a hand around Roman’s cock.

His icy palm sears Roman’s molten shaft, and he hisses as the glacial heat scorches over his every nerve in a freezing storm of lust. He jerks at the contact, and a keening shout tears its way out of his throat, rash and jagged, as Roman goes bow-string taut from head to toe. His flaming desire heats the hand around him until its fever heated and toasty where it strokes over Roman’s dick, and he melts into the bed like human caramel. He twists his hand and rotates his wrist in an expert rhythm that forces Roman’s pleasure higher and higher until he’s helium light and floating near the ceiling. 

“It’s time, my sweet. Are you ready?”

Roman nods frantically, eager for what he already knows comes next.

An almost imperceptible jiggle of the mattress and then lube he never provides slicks over his cock in slippery hands as slim legs straddle the width of his hips. He lowers his own hips and teases Roman’s cock over his asshole a few times before slowly sinking on to the throbbing length until he’s fully seated in Roman’s lap. He stays there for a bit, adjusting to the girth inside him, relishing in the stretch and burn and the way Roman stuffs him so perfectly as Roman pants under him. Though the rest of his partner's body rarely loses its wintery chill, his core is always kiln hot and vice tight where it clings to Roman’s cock. He rises and falls against Roman’s pelvis experimentally as he sets a leisurely pace, and Roman throws his head back and groans at the torturous bliss enveloping him.

“You have such a magnificent cock, my sweet, the best I’ve had in _ages_,” he moans, “gonna keep you filling me up forever.” He increases his pace, rocking into Roman’s hips harder and faster. 

“Would you like that, Roman, hmm? Do you wanna keep filling me up in _every_ way?” 

“Fuck yeah, wanna fill you up always, never wanna stop.” Roman babbles, lost to the spellbinding way the undulating body above him, commands him closer and closer to an otherworldly orgasmic experience. “I’m so close.”

“Yes, my sweet, cum for me.” he rasps, coaxing Roman over the edge with the heavenly draw of his tone and the euphoric dance of his channel as Roman stumbles into the abyss of release. 

There’s the press of a slender chest against his own, a puff of air over his neck, and then teeth slicing scalpel-sharp and precise into his jugular. “_Dean_!” Roman screams as rapturous lightning strikes his body in a million sparking explosions that blow the transformer of his mind. The lips at his neck suck and pull as Dean feeds, and Roman jacks his hips up into Dean with an animalistic frenzy as he erupts cum into Dean’s ass. It’s like an overwhelming circuit of symbiotic bliss as every sip and lick of Dean’s hungry mouth drives Roman’s hips up into Dean’s ass, and Roman pounds him with abandon. He keeps at it like that an uncontrollable and unstoppable combustion of bliss until his body goes supernova, and Roman passes out. 

Dean drinks his fill of the crimson candy gushing over his tongue as Roman goes quiet and limp under him, fucked out and drowsy from the loss of blood. He licks over the parallel puncture wounds in Roman’s neck to seal them and then lays a single kiss on the marks he’s left behind. He then uncuffs Roman with the key from the nightstand and rubs ointment into the raw and bruising skin of his wrists as he works the soreness out of the muscles there. He removes the blindfold and runs reverent fingers through the tousled glory of Roman’s hair. His handsome face is unmarred and peaceful in the endorphin induced sleep of the well-loved, and Dean presses a careful kiss to Roman’s plush lips so as not to nick them with his canines. He gingerly lets Roman’s spent cock slip from his body as his cum dribbles lewdly down his thighs, and Dean doesn’t bother cleaning himself up before he redresses.

He’s more courteous with Roman, though, and he returns a nanosecond later with a warm washcloth that he uses to wipe away sweat and lube and cum until Roman is squeaky clean and pristine once again. He tosses the washcloth aside before speeding to get a glass of water and a banana from Roman’s kitchen and then returns to deposit them on the bedside table. He then tucks Roman back under the security of his blankets and allows himself one more kiss for the road as he stares down at Roman fondly. 

He’s always been told not to play with his food, that it's improper and crude, but Dean's never really been a very good listener anyway.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 21 prompt - food play
> 
> The idea here being that Roman is the food, and Dean is playing with him lmao.


End file.
